Facing The Child Within
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: Hermione believed she'd burried "The Horrid little Girl", but that evil child Hermione use to be has resurfaced and brought with her a warning, but Hermione needs to find away to kill her past self before the child destroys everything Hermione's worked so


A small, 7 year old Mione sat up in bed clutching a small rag doll in her arms. Look at the big mess daddy had left all over her floor. He really should apologize. She climbed down from the bed and walked towards the door stepping over her father's mauled, bloody, twisted body. She threw her leg over the side of a railing and slid down the side of the mountain holding her rag doll Dida close so her wouldn't be afraid and landed with a bump infront of a temple.  
  
"That was much easier than walking down the mountain." She said to Dida as she entered the temple and set him down on a chair. "Tell me, does it become and alter when I make it one, or is it one already Dida?" The doll didn't answer. "You better be careful Dida, or you might be next." She grinned showing sharp teeth a little Mione had filed to knife like points.  
  
"I'm sorry Mione." The doll said holding out his long arms and little Mione picked him up.  
  
"It's alright Baby Dida. But you really must act right. That was daddy's problem. He was so stu-u-pid."  
  
She walked into a large circle drawn in.....red paint? No....blood.  
  
She smiled her filed teeth at one of the shadow creatures who was bold enough to hiss at her. "You better be careful or I'll let Her out to eat you all." She saw them tremble and felt their terror and felt terribly good at being the cause of this fear.  
  
She looked towards the temple door and started to call. "Daddy! It's our time and we mustn't be late." She waited a moment then stomped her foot impatiently. "Daaaaaaa-a-dy!!!!" Footsteps echoed coming up stairs, the steps slow and heavy, slow at molasses, slow as.....slow as the dead. "I know it's hard daddy, but you really must come." Finally a man emerged in the doorway dragging long.,......somethings where his arms use to be.  
  
"Oh poor daddy," little Mione said grinning. "But you always did have your fingers in everything daddy, even me. Even your little girl." The man looked pleadingly at her with eyes that were the only thing still his. She grinned back. "The sacrifice begins!" She walked to the alter then turned back to look at the doll. "I've decided Dida. I think I've out grown you. You're next."  
  
Nooooooooooooooooooo-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
oooooooooooooooo!" Hermione sat bolt upright in bed. It was a dream. Just a little dream. None of that had ever happened.  
  
Something-someone deep inside of her giggles and smiled with teeth painstakingly filed to a point. 'Don't be stupid. It happened just like that.' The someone whispered.  
  
'No! You're dead! I killed you!'  
  
'Silly Hermione! Dying would be so stuuuuupid, besides you can't kill me, I'm you!'  
  
'NO! You're not. I killed you. Shut up!'  
  
The someone giggled again, but them became silent just as the lights flicked on and Ginny was standing over Hermione looking worried.  
  
"Hermione!? Hermione are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I am," Hermione said sitting up.  
  
"You were screaming." Ginny looked badly shaken.  
  
"I'm sorry I just had a bad dream."  
  
'Memory' Mione correct her with a dark smile.  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
"Oh." Ginny sighed with relief, deaf to the war that was going on inside Hermione. "Well it's time to get ready for class anyway, lets go."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." Hermione watched Ginny disappear to get dressed then let her mid sink down to Mione's level. 'You listen!' Hermione said to her. 'I'm not you any longer. I killed you and I'm happy. Go back to your grave.'  
  
'Oh I can't do that,' the horrid little girl giggled. 'You need me'  
  
'For what?'  
  
'For what's coming silly. You're really very weak you know. Not at all like me.'  
  
"What's coming!?'  
  
'IT is'  
  
'DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME!'  
  
Mione giggled again. 'but I like this game. It's fun.' With that Mione sent Hermione spiraling back up just as Ginny called.  
  
"Coming!" Hermione called and got up. She had to get rid of Mione. The horrible little girl, she though she'd buried with her past a long time ago. She had to, or who knows what she would do. And Mione WAS stronger than Hermione. But Hermione had love, love for Ron and Harry and Ginny. Love for Hogwarts and everything in it. And love was something that evil little child couldn't understand.  
  
Hermione stretched and started getting ready. I did kill her. And I'll do it again, she though.  
  
'Silly.' 


End file.
